Am I Dreaming?
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Booth and Brennan go out for a night out on the town.


*Part One*

She woke up from one of her fantasy dreams to the sound of her alarm clock; It was 6:30 am. But that wasn't what actually woke her up; no it was the sound of a raspy voice. *That voice sounds familiar...but it couldn't be,* she thought to herself. She then tried to roll over but couldn't on the count of there was a massively strong arm across her waist. When she finally was able to turn over she sighed *Oh its just you Booth* she thought then her memory came back as fast as lighting and realization hit her HARD and she shouted

"BOOTH!!??"

"Huh??" he asked vey confused and then he saw her and then asked

"Am I dreaming??"

*Part One* (continued)

Then he realized who she was.

"BONES??"

Brennan replied "Yes its me who'd you think it was?"

"What happened?" he asked

"Well it appears that we slept together." she answered being her usual literal self. Booth smiled his famous charm smile then asked

"So Bones how was it sleeping with me?" he teased receiving a slap in the bicep from Brennan but she couldn't help but smile too, which didn't go unnoticed by Booth who decided to tease her again no matter the price

"You know Bones that's no way to say good morning." Brennan just busted out laughing as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. Brennan started to tell him what happened.

*Part Two* (The night before)

Booth walked into Brennan's office friday afternoon coming to get her to take her to lunch.

"Hey Bones whatcha doing tonight!?" he asked overly excited.

"I was gonna work on my new book but I have a bad case of 'author's block' so I guess I won't be doing that. Why do you ask?" she replied

"Well first of all its 'writer's block' and second of all I was asking because there's this new club that opened up and they are having a St. Patrick's Day party and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" he asked

"I don't know Booth..." she started but Booth interrupted her

"C'mon Bones it'll be fuu-n" he singsonged with his famous charm smile. Brennan sometimes found herself thinking about his charm smiles and how they always seemed to make her happy and warm inside but didn't understand why.

"OK Booth, I'll go with you" she replied watching Booth's face light up like fireworks on the fourth of July celebration making her smile

"Yesss" said Booth, "I'll pick you up at 8 OK?" he asked holding her jacket open for her to put on and then headed out of the lab to the diner for lunch.

*Part Two* (continued)

They walked into the diner took their seat in their booth and ordered their usual. While waiting for the food Brennan decided to grill Booth on why he chose to ask her and not anybody else.

"Booth why did you ask me to come with you?" she asked looking into his warm chocolate brown eyes. Booth stared back into her ocean blue eyes and answered

"Maybe because I thought you could use some fun, or maybe I just like spending time with the most beautiful woman in the world" he said then realization hit him and he realized what he had just said but before he could say anything else she spoke

"You think I'm beautiful?" Brennan inquired still staring into now BIG brown puppy dog eyes. Booth paused while their waitress sat their food on the table and left he then replied

"I don't just think you are I know you are because I have proof and she is siting right in front of me" he said with a small smile which turned into a full fledged smile when he saw Brennan's eyes sparkle at his last comment.

"Thank you Booth. That is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me" she said. After a light chat and stealing of fries they were on their way back to the Jeffersonian.

*Part Two* (continued)

It had been an hour since Booth had dropped her off when Brennan started thinking about there date *wait* she thought *is this a date? Booth didn't say it was did he? Maybe I should talk to Angela* Thoughts kept playing over and over in her head. Angela walked in and saw that her best friend was lost in deep thought and decided she might get her to spill.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked walking up to Brennan's desk and siting down.

"Oh hey Ange, I was just about to come and talk to you." replied Brennan

"It doesn't have anything to do with that FBI stud of yours does it?" inquired Angela with a hint of excitement in her voice.*Maybe Bren has finally realized that she is hopelessly in love with Booth* she thought.

"Actually it does as a matter of fact" answered Brennan with excitement in her own voice.

"Did you finally ask him out or did he ask you out?" asked an overly excited Angela

"No...well I think he asked me out. He did ask me to go with him to a new club that opened up. He said that it's throwing a St. Patrick's Day party." answered Brennan.

"Bren, sweetie, that's a date. Even though he didn't actually say the word date it's a date, and please pleeeeeeeeeease tell me that you said yes" said Angela. Brennan just nodded.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!! OH....MY....GOD!!!!!!" screamed Angela as she turned to run out of Brennan's office and ran smack into Booth.

"Hey Ange" he managed to say before almost getting the wind knocked out of his lungs. Then he watched as Angela went and grabbed Hodgins taking him off to her office to tell him the great news. Booth then turned to Brennan

"Hey Bones do you want me to drop you off at your apartment so you can get ready?" he asked

"Sure" replied Brennan. With that Booth took her coat off the rack and held it open for her and then they left.

*Part Three*

_~~5:40pm Brennan's apartment~~_

After Booth dropped her off, Brennan went straight to her closet and started pulling almost everything green she had out. Finally she gave up and called Angela. A few minutes later she arrived with a tight, low cleavage green dress. Brennan was skeptical about wearing it at first when Angela had said that it would make Booth go crazy but then Angela told her that it was just a figure of speech, Brennan decided to wear it along with a pair of green stiletto heels and of course her favorite perfume, which was Booth's favorite too he just never told her. Soon Angela left Brennan on her settee awaiting the arrival of Booth.

_____________________________________________________________

_~~6:55pm Booth's apartment~~_

Booth was dressed in a green suit with of course matching green socks, tie, and even his boxers were green. He stood in front of his mirror. *I can't believe that I'm going on a date with Bones...wait...date! Oh God hope she doesn't think that this is a date!!* he thought to himself ~it is a date you idiot!~ screamed the voice in his head. He took one more quick look in the mirror and then headed to his SUV to pick up Brennan.

_____________________________________________________________

_~~7:30pm Brennan's apartment~~_

Brennan was still sitting on her settee when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found a green Booth on the other side.

"WOW!!" was all he could say before she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked

"I'm....I'm laughing...at...at how ridiculously funny you look in that green suit." she said trying to regain her composure. Booth just blushed

"Well you know what if tonight goes the way I hope it does I won't be in this suit very long." he teased

"And just how do you hope this night goes?" she asked teasing him back

"That's for me to know and you to find out Bones" he replied "Are you ready to go?" he then asked

"Yes lets go" she answered. They walked out into the hallway; Brennan turned back to lock her door and then they were in the elevator own their way to the club.

*Part Three* (continued)

_~~8:00pm The club~~_

Brennan and Booth walked into the club arms linked. Everything was green. They sat.

"Hey Bones do you want a drink?" Booth asked before he sat down

"Sure" replied Brennan.

A second or two later he returned with two drinks. Thankfully they had took a cab there so they didn't have to worry about getting too drunk so they couldn't drive. Soon a slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"Why certainly sir" she teased.

_~~10:30pm~~_

They had danced to so many songs and they lost count. Finally they spoke in unison breaking the silence

"Bones" he said

"Booth?" she asked

"Sorry Bones you go first" he said

"OK. Booth is this a date?" she asked being her usual blunt self. Booth leaned in to her ear. His breath was hot and left goosebumps in it's wake.

"Do you want it to be?" he whispered. Good thing Booth had his hand around her waist or she would have fell in the floor from her knees almost buckling.

"Yes" she replied barely audible but Booth heard her

"Then that's what it is" he said with a small smile

"OK that was what I was gonna say, now what were you gonna say?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her

"Bones, I know that I'm the one who drew that line and I was willing to get rid of it if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night too?" he said. Brennan was stunned. Ever since he drew that line she always wished that some day he would erase it and now her wish had been fulfilled. Finally she spoke,

"Booth you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that to me, so yes I will go out with you tomorrow night but you have to do me a favor right here right now." she replied. Booth's small smile turned into one of his charm smiles as he spoke

"Sure Bones anything for you" he answered

"Kiss me" she said. You didn't have to tell Booth twice cause no sooner had she said it, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her's. At first it was just a little peck but then their desires took over them and soon they looked almost as if they were devouring each others faces. When the need for oxygen became mandatory they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Booth can you take me home?" she asked

"Sure Bones" he replied and they left but this time they left hand in hand.

*Part Three* (continued)

They barely made it in her apartment before they started kissing again. They looked like to love sick teens. When they got in the door Booth hung both their coats on the rack behind the door. He then turned to Brennan who had her back turned to him. She was closing the door and then locked it. As soon as she turned around she had her back against the door and Booth was trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder and back up her neck to her ear and whispered

"Bones, I Love you" he said. She leaned her head down to his hear and whispered

"I Love you too." The dress she was wearing, that also drove Booth's libido crazy, was half way off her shoulders when the phone rang. Booth growled making Brennan giggle. She answered

"Hello?" she asked a little out of breath

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Angela with a huge smile on her face

"Actually Ange you were" replied Brennan

"Well OK then I guess I'll just have to get details tomorrow" said Angela

"I guess you will, bye." said Brennan

"Bye" Angela said back and hung up. Brennan hung up her phone and then unplugged it from the wall. She then went to where she had put her purse and took out her cell phone and hit the Power button. While she was standing there Booth snuck up behind her snaking his arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck and pushing her dress the rest of the way making it fall to the floor. She slipped out of her shoes and turned in his arms and started undoing his dress shirt. When she reached the last button she looked up from it and ran her hands up his taunt six-pack abs, up to his sculpted pectorals, right up to his big broad shoulders and gently slid his shirt down his arms to the floor. Their lips crash landed on each others again while she undid his famous 'COCKY' belt buckle. With one swift motion it was on the floor with his shirt to which his pants soon followed leaving him in his boxers and socks. Brennan giggled at the fact that they matched too. He pinched her sides making her giggles turn into full fledged fits of laughter. She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took to the the bedroom closing the door behind him.

*Part Three* (Final)

"Wow!" said an amazed Booth, "We did all THAT in one night?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"You wanna do it again?" he teased

"Maybe" she teased back, "but first I want some breakfast. I'm starving. Can you fix me something?" she asked

"Anything you want and you got it" he replied as he got up and put his boxers back on and headed into the kitchen. Brennan got up as well and put on a silk robe that stopped at mid thigh and followed him. He was already at the stove when he heard her coming down the hall. He turned just in time to see her in the silk robe driving his libido crazy yet again. Brennan noticed he was staring.

"Can I help you?" she asked playfully with her own little charm smile. Booth smerked

"Yeah you can but you have to come to me cause I really can't move right now" he replied. Brennan became worried.

"Is your back again?" she asked. Booth shook his head.

"No Bones its a little farther down" he said. Brennan laughed at his last comment walking to him.

"That's not funny" he said trying to sound hurt but failed. When she reached him he started kissing her neck right under her chin and started to trail down to her shoulder when he heard

"Uh-uh" she singsonged, "breakfast first more kissing later" without taking a breath she then said "and if you be a good boy I might let you take a shower with me" she teased with a seductive smile on her face.

"OK, OK I fix you some breakfast but when we get in the shower you are all MINE" he said emphasizing the last part as if there were other guys in the room that wanted to be with her. He made pancakes and they sat at the table and ate. After cleaning up the dishes and one more phone call from Angela, they were in the shower. Booth was lovin every minute that her hands rubbed his tense shoulders it made him groan with pleasure

"GOD!!!! I love it when you do that!!" he said. Brennan too, was lovin every minute that her hands were on his strong shoulders. *I could get use to this* she thought to her self but then realized that she had said it out loud.

"Really?" he asked teasingly

"Oh yeah" she replied. Booth smiled at her last comment. He was glad that she hadn't rationalized what had happened the night before and on the fact that she didn't run when he had said 'I Love you' to her and then became extremely happy when she had said it too. Soon they were out of the shower and then were on their way to do what ever Brennan wanted.

_______________________________________________________

Later they returned too tired to do almost anything, they just decided that they would just go to sleep. Booth was still all too happy at the fact that himself and Brennan had finally admitted their feelings just the other night and everything was going great. *I could die a happy man* he thought to himself as he felt her relax onto his chest and fall fast asleep. He lay there and watched her as if she would disappear if he didn't keep his eyes on her. Pretty soon, though, sleep took him over as well and he was lulled to sleep with a smile on his face.

~~~~THE END~~~~


End file.
